The present invention relates to a battery-powered hand-tool, such as a battery-powered screwdriver, battery-powered drill or the like.
A battery-powered hand tool is known comprising a tool mechanism housing having a connected handle, advantageously in one piece with the tool mechanism housing, a battery housing or container and an effective locking connection means for locking the battery housing together with the tool mechanism housing, which comprises lock elements on the tool mechanism housing, which engage under corresponding lock catches on opposing side walls of the battery housing.
In a known battery-powered screwdriver of this type the battery housing, also called the Power-pack, is mounted on a side of the tool mechanism housing remote from the drill chuck. The battery housing together with the tool mechanism housing provides a smooth handle surface. A pivotable plate, which is connected with a lock catch, is provided on each of two opposite longitudinal sides on the battery housing. The lock catches protrude in an attachment direction of the battery housing on the tool mechanism housing beyond the battery housing and there have detent elements which engage in recesses in the machine housing under a spring force. To take the battery housing from the tool mechanism housing both pivotable plates are pressed in so that the lock catches are pivoted against the spring force out from the recesses.